1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety device for a truck wheel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Truck wheels pose a safety hazard because the rim or wheel studs of the truck wheel can fail when the truck is moving. This allows the truck wheel to fly free from the vehicle and endangers people and property.
This presents a need for safety devices that prevent wheels from flying away from trucks, tractors, and trailers when the wheel studs or wheel rim suffers mechanical failure.
Since this type of wheel rim and wheel stud failure is possible on many existing trucks, a desirable feature of this type of safety device is that it be capable of installation on existing truck, tractor, and trailer wheel assemblies. Further, it is desirable that a safety device for this purpose will not unduly interfere with the wheel studs and will not substantially increase the width of the truck, tractor, or trailer.